


The Path Before Me

by lightbroke



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - War, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbroke/pseuds/lightbroke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a time where having light eyes shows power, how far will people go to get what they want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Thief

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the wonderful actors I used in this piece.  
> This is a complete work of fiction that I hope never happens in real life.

“Get in the car.”

“Wait…what?!”

“I said get in the fucking car before I tie you up and toss you in the boot.” He looked around the corner of the building. She huffed and sat in the passenger’s seat. 

“Where are we going?” She began playing with the emergency compartment. 

His hand snapped and shoved her back. “Don’t touch my stuff.”

She sighed again, “Why am I even here?”

“Wrong place, wrong time? I just do what’s asked.” He didn’t take his eyes off the road, “Tell me if you see any cops.” His foot pressed the accelerator.

“Jesus Christ, how fast are you going?!” 

“You ask too many questions, now shut up and do your job.”

Stunned, she leaned back in the chair and kept her eyes peeled on the side mirror looking for any suspicious vehicles. 

The driver swerved the car into an empty garage and shut of the engine. “Get out.” 

“You know, I thought British men were supposed to be gentle and kind.” she grumbled.

“And I thought blondes were suppose to be dumb, not redheads.” 

“Fucker.” She kicked a can causing it to bounce off the walls.

He grabbed her arm and slammed her up against a nearby wall, “Look I could’ve left you there for dead but I opted not to, so show me some respect, alright?” He let go of her and made his way to the elevator. “Follow me.”

Rubbing the slowly forming bruise on her arm, she walked into the elevator with him.


	2. Onion Rings

“Jeremy’s taking me out tonight.”

“Make sure to tell me all the dirty details once you come back from his apartment.” her laptop crooned.

She sat back at her desk and held up two different kinds of earrings. “Which ones?”

“The silver ones; they show off your eyes better.”

“I never wear the gold ones…you can have them the next time you come over. It’ll bring out your colour.”

“You mean my shit brown eyes? You’re lucky you were given blue eyes. I mean, you’re like the only person I know nowadays with blue eyes.

“What do you mean? JR has blue eyes.”

The laptop stayed silent for a few minutes, “He didn’t tell you? He got the surgery. He has brown eyes now.” the voice said slowly.

“What? Why would he—I mean—He didn’t feel like telling me? We’ve been going out for a year. This is really big; why would he hide it from me.”

“Look, I’ll tell you all I know because you’re my best friend, but you have to act dumb when you see him, agreed?”

“Thanks.” She wrapped her arms around her legs and leaned her chin on her knees.

“Jeremy said that shit was getting hairy at work: People disappearing, money missing, arson even. I mean, yeah the lumber yard isn’t exactly grounds for the world’s friendliest men, but he said that he never knew them to get that violent. Then he found a notice in his locker slandering him. He did it to protect himself and you. I’ve never told you this, but I’ve been trying to convince him to get the surgery for a while. I mean, shit Kaylee, you know how risky it is to go out on the town now with blue eyes. Nothing is safe anymore.”

“What about me?” Her eyes flicked to the mirror beside her.

“You’re the mayor’s daughter; no one can touch you.”

“Am I the only one left unchanged?”

“Practically”

The door bell rang. “Sorry, um, I’ve gotta go. Bye Cate.” Kaylee quickly signed off her computer, grabbed her leather jacket and left the apartment. 

 

 

“Hey babe.” JR stretched over and kissed her.

“Hey.” she replied, doing a double take. “Your eyes.”

“Yeah.” he looked down. “I know you probably don’t approve of me running away from my identity but I don’t like having to constantly be looking over my shoulder. That’s not the way to live life. Ya know?”

“I don’t disapprove. I’m sure you had a good enough reason.” She smiled and held his hand. “So where are we going?”

“This new bar opened up on 23rd and Main. Wanna check it out?”

“Sure!” she said as she tinkered with the radio. 

 

 

They arrived and parked the car a few blocks away from the bar. Opening night had the parking lot absolutely packed with visitors. 

“Shit. We’re gonna be waiting all night.” JR sighed as he stepped to the back of the line.

“Sometimes I think you forget who it is you’re dating.” She grabbed his hand and walked to the guard. She fluttered her eyelashes a few times and he let them in.

“I’ll never get used to that.” he chuckled.

“Well, when you have the only blue eyes in town, it had its perks.” She smiled up at him. 

 

 

They were escorted into a booth and given menus. 

“I thought you said this was a bar?” She looked at her choices.

“That’s what Ralph told me.”

She cleared her throat, “Has he had the…you know.” her hand motioned towards her eyes. 

“No.” he tightly replied. “Does it bother you that I had it done?” 

Kaylee closed the menu, “Honestly?”

“Shoot.”

“Yeah it does, but I can understand why. I really can. I mean if I was getting death threats I would consider it.”

“Only consider it?” he crossed his arms.

“Look, I don’t know why you’re getting so annoyed with me. I have a right. I’m more bothered by the fact that you didn’t tell me about it, that I had to find out by being greeted with them. We’ve been going out for a year Jeremy.”

“Oh don’t give me the ‘year’ speech.” He signaled for the waitress to come over.

“You hate it because it’s true. You pretty much went behind my back.”

“Hi, what can I get you love birds?” Her brown eyes looked at Jeremy.

“I’ll have whatever’s on tap and some fries.” Jeremy handed her his menu.

“And for you?” she looked at Kaylee.

“I’ll just have a Mountain Dew, thanks.” 

“I’ll be right back with your drinks.” 

Jeremy sighed and tapped his fingers on the table. “Since we’re being honest, I might as well tell you. I got them done for you.” He scratched his jaw. “I was told that if I chose to not ‘fit the mold’ that you would pay the price.”

Her mouth opened but words refused to come out.

“So…I got them done a few days ago and the notes stopped coming.”

“I—I don’t know whether to thank you or smack you over the head.” 

“A thank you would be nicer.” He smiled.

“Thanks.” She grabbed his hands.

The waitress made her way back to their table holding a tray. “Here you go.” She set down their drinks, his fries, and a plate of onion rings.

“Excuse me Miss, but we didn’t order these.” Kaylee motioned to the platter of crispy, fried rings in front of her.

“Oh, I know.” she smiled, “They’re compliments of that gentlemen over there.”

They turned and saw a man who raised his drink at them before turning back around. 

“Thanks hon.” Jeremy told the waitress right before she left. Looking intensely at Kaylee, he said “We gotta get outta here.”

“Why?”

“That’s the guy.” he said as he fidgeted with his fries.

“Won’t it look suspicious if we leave right after he buys us something?”

“It’ll be better then if we stay and something bad happens.”

“Okay. I trust you.” She slipped out of the booth and straightened her skirt.

“Grab my hand and try not to make eye contact.” They made there way half way to the door before someone blocked the way out.

“And where do you think you’re going?” The voice boomed.

Jeremy spoke, “Out for some fresh air; my girlfriend is feeling woozy.”

“Are ya lassie?” asked the man.

“Yes…I’m claustrophobic.”

“Oh, well we can’t have that. Hows about I walk her out and you sit back down.” He shoved Jeremy.

“I’d rather have him just take me home.” Kaylee said quietly.

“I wasn’t asking him doll. I was telling him. Boys?” Three ruffian looking men left their seats and dragged Jeremy back to his booth. “The name is Nicholas by the way love.” 

Unable to contain her rage, Kaylee thrust herself from his grasp and ran outside. 

“We got a runner!” Nicholas yelled as two more men ran outside to catch her. 

The bar guard stopped Nicholas on his way out, “You don’t want her man. She’s the mayor’s kid.” he warned.

Nicholas smiled revealing his nicotine stained teeth, “That’s exactly why I want her.” 

Kaylee ran opposite the bar and down a few streets not caring where her legs took her, as long as she was far away from the chaos. A car screeched and pulled out in front of her. A man walked out. He was tall and was wearing sunglasses even though the sun had already set. “Get in the car.” he commanded.


	3. The Mayor's Daughter

“Oi, snap out of it.” The man snapped his fingers in front of her face.

She shook the memory away. “What’s your name?”

“What’s it to you?”

“I just want to know the name of the man who’s about to kill me.”

He let out a laugh, “You think I would kill you?” He doubled over, hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. The elevator doors opened. “Oi! Mike, she thinks we’re gonna kill her!”

A light laughter left the man’s lips. Upon seeing Kaylee’s face he instructed everyone to take off their sunglasses. “She’s one of us.” 

“I thought…” 

“You thought wrong. My name’s Tom by the way.” He walked her up to Michael.

“Lift up your shirt.” Michael typed something into his computer.

“Excuse me?” She backed up into Tom who pushed her in Michael’s direction.

“Just do as he says.” Tom walked to the bar and poured himself a drink.

“Have patience with her Tom. I mean, Jesus Christ, you were ten times feistier than she is right now.”

Tom smiled and placed his drink on Michael’s desk. “Sorry, just having a bad day. We’d a had another man but he got fixed.”

“Dammit.”

“Okay. Does anyone want to tell me exactly what the hell is going on here?!”

“Sit.” Michael instructed. “We,” he motioned to the busy room full of people on computers and Bluetooth pieces, “are what the government fears. If you haven’t noticed no one has brown eyes. It’s only green or blue.”

“Or violet if you’re lucky like me.” Said a woman smiling, “I know this is all very scary for you, but you are brave, I can sense it.” She sat down and patted the seat next to her. “Come sit with me. Sometimes the men forget that they can be intimidating.”

“You’re eyes are beautiful.” Kaylee said.

“Thank you dear. Michael, you can continue.”

Michael smiled at her. “Sorry. Ivanka is right. Sometimes, well most times, it’s men we get so we’re used to being tough.”

“Basically what he’s trying to tell you is this,” Ivanka grabbed Kaylee’s hand, “You are here because you are special. It has nothing to do with the colour of your eyes. You were brave enough to remain untampered with. We, how you say, celebrate that here.”

“So this is all one giant surprise party?” 

“No.” Tom said, “You’re here because we need more force. You view it as kidnapping but we view it as saving lives. The sad truth is this, if you want to live you have to say goodbye to all you knew and accept this new lifestyle.”

“We’ll train you and teach you new ways of combat. Ivanka will show you computer skills that only very few know.” Michael said.

“And you wanted me to lift up my shirt why?” Kaylee crossed her arms.

“He has to barcode you honey.” Ivanka said, “We all have one.” She raised the side of her shirt and revealed a small barcode tattoo just below her bra strap.

“I’m just so confused.” Kaylee put her head in her hands.

“Michael, is it okay if we let her rest for a while? Just so she can clear her head?” Ivanka placed her arm around Kaylee.

“I suppose so. Place her round back but this means she’s your responsibility. If she happens to escape, it’s on your head.”

“I love it when you talk threatening to me honey.” Ivanka joked, kissed Michael good night, and walked Kaylee to an empty bedroom.

 

 

“Do you want some coffee?” Tom asked.

“Yes. Please”

“Here.” He handed Michael a cup and pulled out his laptop. 

“Hey! Tom!” A voice called from the back of the room.

“Yes Randy?” Tom rolled his eyes and logged on.

“Don’t forget to do your paperwork. I’m not cleaning up your mess this time.” 

“It’s what I’m doing now Randy.” Tom rubbed his eyes, “Can I just kill him and make it look like an accident?”

“No, sorry mate. He’s one of our best hackers.” Michael chuckled. “Did you ever get her name?”

“You know me; I’m not really one for small talk.”

“Really quick then, what province did you take her from?”

“42nd…why?” Tom lifted his eyes from his screen.

Michael tapped on his keyboard and let out a long, tired, sigh. “You did. Fuck.”

“What?”

“You took a government kid.”

Tom got up, “We have to see if she’s chipped.” He ran to the room Ivanka and Kaylee were in. “Nap time over. Come with me.” He gripped her arm tightly and moved her to another room. A giant white light shone in her face and she saw Michael talking to Ivanka. Tom debriefed another technician who was putting on gloves.

“I need you to put this gown on.” The technician instructed.

“What? Why?” Kaylee asked.

“Oh for the love of Pete! Just put the damn thing on!”

“Thomas!” Ivanka yelled.

“I’m sorry if you don’t see the importance in what’s happening right now, but we can’t afford to pack up and move!” He retorted.

“Watch your tone.” Michael warned.

Tom walked up to him, “You are too lax with her. I know it, the rest of the team knows it, and I know that deep down inside you know it. And don’t act all big brother now. We,” he jabbed his finger in Michael’s chest, “are co-leaders so deal and get her checked.” He motioned to Kaylee and stormed out.


	4. Threads

The room was silent when Kaylee walked out. She walked passed Ivanka and Tom and went straight up to Michael. “Take me home you son of a bitch.”

Tom leaned back in his chair and stifled a smile.

“You kidnap me, tell me I have to forget everything, want to brand me, then toss me in some medical chamber where they basically strip searched me for technology. You could have just asked if I had anything on me!” 

“It’s only protocol love and besides you don’t want to go back out there. We only recruit when there’s trouble and since there was trouble you’ll be searched for.”

“Take me home, now.”

“Tom.” Michael shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

“Do you have everything you came here with? Because I’m not a delivery man so if you leave something I’ll sell it for cash.”

“I have everything.”

“Then let’s go.”

Kaylee held onto her jacket tightly and waited by the elevator.

“Give me just a second, I got to get something.” Tom called out. 

“Here.” Ivanka handed Tom a small silver stamp. “The bottom glows red ever few seconds so make sure she doesn’t see it. She’ll ask questions and we don’t want that.”

“How the hell am I supposed to code her? She’ll bite my arm off.” Tom ran his hands through his hair.

“Talk friendly with her in the car and then ask for a hug goodbye. Once you have your arms wrapped around her, stick her in the neck.”

“She’ll bite my arm off, I swear to you Michael if I come back with only five fingers I’ll string you up and leave you for dead.”

Michael smiled, “Safe travels my friend.” He pulled Tom in for a hug and returned to his desk. 

 

 

“How come I can’t open the car door?” Kaylee jiggled the handle.

“Are you planning on tucking and rolling out while I drive?”

“I don’t trust you, so yeah, maybe.” she crossed her arms and scooted closer towards the door.

“I know we were harsh on you, it’s just that we have to move fast because we don’t have that much time.” he cleared his throat and said lowly, “I’m sorry.”

“Hmmm??” Kaylee smiled at his obvious discomfort.

“I said….I’m sorry.”

“If I say you’re forgiven what are the chances you’ll do a quick U-turn and drop me back off at the sight?”

“Very high.” Tom smiled.

“Then I don’t forgive you.” She smiled back.

“So tell me about your self. Heck, I don’t even know your name.” Tom tightened his grip on the steering wheel; he hates small talk.

“Um…My name is Kaylee, I’m 20, gosh, I don’t know. What about you?”

“I’m Tom as you already know and I’m in my 30’s.”

“Michael said you were brought in too?”

“Everyone was except for Pat; He started this mess. 

“And he had uh…”

“Surprisingly, no. All the pictures I’ve seen him in show eyes as black as coal. But I mean he had heart so it didn’t really matter.”

“Had?”

“He’s dead.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“He’s been dead for quite some time now. I never knew the guy.”

“Is Michael the leader now?”

They passed through a country side so the moon light lit up the car. Kaylee saw Tom’s jaw clench. “We both lead; I just do the dirty work because I can’t stand having a desk job. He doesn’t mind going out every once in a while but someone has to watch over the crew.”

She nodded her head in understanding. “Take a left here.”

The clouds hung low as if trying to cover the corruption within the city. 

“Tom…” Kaylee looked to the floor

“Hmm?” He stopped tapping his fingers anxiously on the wheel.

“What do you think…Do you know what they did with Jeremy?” She took a shaky breath.

“Who?”

“The guy you were referring to earlier today with Michael. The one that you all ‘lost’. He’s my boyfriend and some thug named Nicholas took him.”

“Nicholas” A copper taste coated his tongue.

“You know him?” 

“We used to be mates but he fell off the wagon a while back. Knowing him and his style, your Jeremy is still alive, battered and bruised, but still alive.”

She wiped her eyes. “Knowing Nicholas,” Tom continued, “he could never kill anyone. We still have time to find him.”

“He’s not alone. He had men with him.” 

“Of course; it’s shit strategy to fight the good fight alone.” He pulled his car into her parking garage. “Let me walk you up and scope out your apartment?”

“You think they’re in my house?!”

Tom looked at her before unlocking her door. “Things are more serious then they look. There’s a war going on that everyone refuses to see.”

 

 

“Nice digs.” Tom flicked on the light. Kaylee locked the door behind him. “Jeremy I take it?” He pointed to a photo frame. She nodded. “Damn. He lost a set of great eyes.”

“Do you want anything to drink?”

“Do you have anything that’ll burn on the way down?”

Kaylee opened her liquor cabinet, “Of course.” She smiled to herself. “Wait.” She stopped pouring. “Aren’t you driving home?”

He walked behind her and finished pouring his drink. “I’ve been drinking since before I could drive.”

“And when did you learn how to drive?”

“Eleven” he chuckled. “Care to show me around the place?”


	5. Hostage

She closed the door behind him. “Ow…” she rubbed her neck. It felt tighter than usual. “He probably hugged me goodbye too tightly.” she thought. 

 

 

“You owe me big time.” Tom tossed his keys into his desk.

“Why?” Michael stopped cleaning his gun.

“I had to make small talk. Small talk is your thing.” He booted up his laptop.

Michael chuckled and grabbed his greasy rag.

“As a matter of fact, I think you should let me cash in this favour. Kaylee, the girl, her boyfriend is missing.”

“Why do you care all of a sudden?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Because I want another excuse to have more of her liquor.” Tom leaned back and crossed his arms. “It doesn’t matter. We scared the shit out of her, I think it’s the least we can do.”

“Do you know who took him?”

“Nicholas.”

 

 

“Look at me when I speak to you!!!” a voiced boomed. Jeremy tried opening his eyes but he was so tired. He opened his mouth to speak but was handed another punch before he could even think of what he was going to say. “Who are you affiliated with?” asked another voice. He tugged at his arms but couldn’t move them. “Rope.” he thought. His neck muscles gave out. A pair of calloused hands jerked his head up. 

“Gentlemen!” the familiar Irish accent filled Jeremy’s ears. Rage pulsed through his veins. “That is no way to treat our guest, now is it? Go take a break. Me and this good ol’ lad are gonna have a sweet little chat about the weather.” Jeremy’s head bobbed back down. “C’mon, I know you have enough fight in you to look up. I don’t feel like talking to the top of your head.”

“Kaylee.” He coughed.

“Drink up; we have more talking to do.” Nicholas shoved a cup of water past Jeremy’s blood cracked lips and down his raw throat.

“What have you done with her?”

“Oh don’t you worry about her.” Nicholas crinkled the cup and tossed it into the corner. “We’re keeping an eye on her.”

 

Kaylee turned on her computer and signed onto to Skype; she video called Cate.

“Thank you God.” Kaylee could see Cate’s eyes were puffy.

“Have you been crying?”

“What the hell else am I suppose to do when my friend gets kidnapped?!”

“Where did you hear that from?”

“Horris”

“I thought you stopped talking to him?”

“I’m a horrible person. I use him. I mean, I know he still has feelings for me and that we didn’t leave off on the best of terms, but he’s my only insight to the urban world.”

“Still on lock down?”

Cate propped her ankle on her desk and angled her camera screen revealing her house arrest anklet. “It really brings out my highlights I think.” 

“I’m surprised it still works. How long do you have it on for?”

“Three more months. No offense, but I hate your father and his buddies.” 

“Things are more serious then they look. There’s a war going on that everyone refuses to see.” Said Tom’s voice in Kaylee’s mind. She remembered when Cate and her had gotten arrested for looking at government files. She got off easy since she was of privileged birth but they had really screwed over Cate.

“I’ll make sure to let him know the next time I see him.”

Cate smiled sympathetically, “When was the last time you saw him anyways?” 

“A few months ago…” Kaylee rubbed her neck again, “Have you heard anything about Jeremy?”

 

“You bastard!” Jeremy yelled.

“That’s more like it! Get riled up. Say those words. They make you feel strong don’t they?” Nicholas closed his computer screen.

“Why would you fucking do something like that?” Jeremy’s eyes stung with tears. She had looked so sad.

“Here is where I give you a series of excuses that really piss you off. I’m half way through ‘How to keep someone hostage for dummies’. Let’s see…I want your girlfriend because I haven’t gotten any in days. I want her because her hands are small and I’m well…Irish.” He cocked his eyebrow up and smiled smugly at Jeremy who was trying to break through the rope. “I want her so I can toss her around for a bit and then pass her off to my mates. I would do something like that because—”

“I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!” Jeremy screamed having successfully slipped one arm out of the rope hold. He stood up and swiftly swung the chair. It broke the minute it made contact with the side of Nicholas’ face.

“You bloody fucker!” Nicholas roared holding his cheek.

Jeremy looked frantically for an exit, grabbed a leg from the chair and jumped out a closest window. 

Nicholas stood up, blood dripping from his face seeping through the cracks of his fingers, “You’ll regret that.” He opened the door, “Bring the girl here. Alive…preferably.”


	6. Walkie Talkies

“Michael….Michael, do you copy?” 

“Mate, I think your desk is talking to you.” Tom popped another M&M into his mouth.

“Whatever.”

“Mi—”

“No seriously.” Tom got up and began opening up drawers.

“Hey! Stop that!” Michael pushed him away.

“Michael—”

“You’re right…” Michael started tossing papers and files out of each drawer until he found a small walkie talkie shoved in the far corner the middle drawer.

“Hello?” he called in it.

“Michael, do you copy?”

“Yes I copy. Who is this?”

“They have her.” The voice cut through the static.

“Who?”

“The girl. They’re watching.” Michael snapped at Tom who then started commanding orders to all the others who were working peacefully on their computers. 

“We’re on our way. Are you in danger?”

Tom halted everyone and ran up to Michael, “What if is this is a trap? Who the hell are you even talking to?!”

“It was in my desk. How the hell could it be a trap?”

“Through radio interference.” Ivanka came to the desk holding a briefcase. She opened it and scanned the device. “No bugs. Send your men out.”

“Last time I checked final words don’t come from you.” Tom looked back at Michael. “I’m not going to send our men out to die. Not again.” he added quietly. 

“Who are you?” Michael asked the walkie talkie.

“We’ll be meeting soon enough. Protect her. Over and out.” The static shut off.

“I’ll go. It’ll be better than to send a fleet out. That would attract too much attention anyhow.” Tom grabbed his jacket and gun.

Michael stood up, “Don’t be stupid Tom.”

“I’ll call you if I need any help.” Tom nodded to his friend as the elevator door closed. 

 

 

Kaylee turned her bathroom light off and grabbed the stereo remote. My Chemical Romance started to softly play in the background as she slipped in between her bed sheets.

Tom turned the GPS chip tracker off and having found her, slipped into the darkness surrounding her apartment building.

Nicholas’ hit men suited up. “He did say preferably? Right?” said one as he slipped an extra knife in his belt.

 

 

Tom stood against the tall concrete walls observing the streets. A few cars passed by him, but they didn’t see him; he made sure of it. One car in particular drove around a few times and parked underneath a broken street lamp. “Suspicious” He thought as his hand went for the weapon he kept attached to his belt. Another car drove around the premises and drunkenly swerved into a parking spot, blocking his view of the shady car parked under the dead bulb. Quietly, he crouched and hid behind a decaying business sign advertising eye transformations. “Oh the irony.” he spit on it. His eyes went back up to the light and saw that the car was gone. He made his way up the building and to her window through the fire ladders, climbing them four steps at a time.

 

 

*tap tap tap* Kaylee changed her position and tried to fall back asleep. *tap tap tap* 

“Ugh! For god’s sake.” She grabbed a nearby sweater and opened her front door.

“Hello lassie” Two large men pushed her to the floor and locked the door behind them. 

“Wiley, tape her up. We’re taking this one to go.”

“Where are w—we t—t—taking her, Kip?” Wiley stuttered.

“Doesn’t matter! Just do as I say.”

“We d—don’t want to upset—”

“Tape her up and toss her in the boot before I skin you…alive.” 

“Get off of me!” Kaylee kicked her legs and struggled to stand up. 

“Look! How sweet! She thinks she stands a bloody chance!

“Let go of her.” An extra voice called from the corner. 

“You know what they say!” Kip yelled to the house, “Three’s a company, but four’s a party.” 

Wiley let go of the tape and entered a fighting stance. Kaylee ripped the tape off and crawled to the door.

“Oh no you don’t.” Kip grabbed her ankle and pulled her toward him. He yanked her up and shoved his arm around her neck. “Show yourself or the bitch dies.”

“You wouldn’t want that. You don’t know what you’re messing with.” The corner answered.

“Ha! That’s what you think.”

“I—imagine w-what the ba—ba—boss will think when we bring ho—home two!” Wiley cheered.

“We’re not bringing home two you idiot. He asked for one so he only gets one. Jesus Christ you’re dumb.”

“But what if he’s g—got eyes?” Wiley looked at the shimmer the moon was giving his knife.

“Don’t be ridiculous. This lassie is the only one left.” He cupped Kaylee’s chin, “I can’t wait to see the lump sum your eyes are gonna get us.”

“Let go of me you sick bastard!” She kicked her foot backwards and rammed it into Kip’s knee cap. He let her go with a howl. She almost got away but Wiley caught her by the hair.

“Are you done yet?” The corner sighed.

“Fucking cunt!” Kip wailed, gripping his knee.

“Wh—what am I supposed to d—do now?!” Wiley’s eyes widened with fear.

“Nicholas said alive was preferable. Kill her.” Kip coughed out.

“Not on my watch.” The sound of a gun cocking echoed throughout Kaylee’s apartment. A single shot was fired in between Wiley’s eyes. Another was shot in Kip’s heart. Tom walked out of the shadows, grabbed Kaylee, and jumped down the fire escape.


	7. Protocol

“Are you alright?” Tom asked once they had been on the road for a while.

“They’re selling blue eyes?” Kaylee shivered.

Tom scooted down in his chair and had his knees handle the steering wheel as he took off his jacket. “Here. I can’t have you catching any colds.”

She snuggled into it. “Thanks…you never answered my question though.”

“It’s rather disgusting; are you sure you want to hear about it?”

“Yes.”

“A while back when everyone was…normal, or at least more normal than they are now, someone noticed how only the elite had light eyes. It became the definition of class. Light eyes that is. People started fighting and eventually technology was created to change colour. Families were literally going bankrupt trying to have their eyes converted. It was horrible.” Tom sighed and shook his head. “Here’s where it gets gory, let me know if you want me to stop. Black markets have always existed. Everyone was too wrapped up on trying to get enough money for themselves that they didn’t notice little children missing. Soon it became children, teens, and the dying. Hundreds of bodies were found with their eyes literally gutted out of their heads. Through time the process has gotten neater, cleaner, more…eco friendly. I knew—” Tom closed his eyes and tried to stabilize his rapidly increasing heart rate. “A lot of people were killed. Towns full of people left for dead. Not many know this because once the government found out, anyone who questioned was silenced. Then the Irish came in and decided to make even more profit on it. They monopolized the industry from the inside and out. If you’re not rich enough to get them surgically changed, then you have to find certain people and do certain things. Not wanting to get mixed up with all that, a local surgeon created a process, where for safety reasons, one can change their colour to brown.”

“What happens to the blue?”

“It gets sold. Wanna guess what the surgeon’s name is? Dr. Bryan O’Malley.”

“Irish. Wait, isn’t Michael Irish?”

Tom smiled, “I’m not trying to get you to hate all Irishmen. There are still some good ones left.” Kaylee sighed sadly and looked out her window. “Having your eyes shouldn’t be something to start hating now.”

“It’s just, they’ve cost me so much. I mean, what the hell happened with Jeremy? He’s probably dead just because he was dating me.” She sniffled.

“Please don’t cry. I never say or do the right things when girls cry.”

She laughed softly and wiped her cheeks. “Hence your singleness?”

“And who said I was single exactly?”

“There aren’t many females and I didn’t see anyone but Ivanka hanging around. And I know you hate her,” He shifted in his seat and gripped the wheel tighter. “because your walls build back up whenever she enters the room.”

“She’s not…a favourite.” his lips pressed tightly around each other.

“And why’s that?”

“Why should I tell you?” Tom looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

“Because something tells me you want to tell someone.”

“No.” Tom simply said.

 

 

“We have unauthorized entry.” Ivanka informed Michael, nails busily tapping on her keyboard trying to gain access to the city cameras.

“It’s probably just Tom.” Michael wrapped his arms around Ivanka’s neck and kissed her temple. “Come back to bed with me.” He moved her strap off her shoulder and kissed it.

“Michael” she breathed trying to pull away.

“I know you want to or else you would have already gotten up and left.” She could feel him smiling. 

“No, Michael.” She shook him off and directed his eyes to her screen. “Did Tom get a new car?”

A sleek, black, BMW, slowly pulled up to the gates. “No, he did not.” He fixed Ivanka’s shirt and grabbed his phone.

“Tom.”

“Yeah?”

“Go through the back.”

“Will do. Care to tell me why?”

“Suspicious vehicle in the front. Do you have her?”

“I drove half way there, realised you never gave me a goodbye kiss and am driving back now.”

“Tell her to be quite when she enters. You know the protocol.”

 

 

Usual protocol for unauthorized vehicles on the premises goes as follows: Suit up and send men to posts. Anyone not certified for weaponry is placed in a bulletproof room and tries to hack their way into the car’s main data chip to shut it down. Usual protocol for unauthorized vehicles on the premises when an Irish gang lord knows you’re after them is much less dramatic: Suit up and send all to the bulletproof room minus a few snipers.

The elevator doors opened and revealed a dark room. One of the men flashed on his flashlight. “Seems like they’ve abandoned ship, sir.”

“I wrote these rules. You can go back to the car.”

“Whatever you say, sir.” The men left the person they were guarding. 

Once alone, he walked up to Michael’s desk and found the light switch. Light after light switched on revealing rows and rows of metal desks, a drinks bar to the side, and a note lying on 

the table. He picked it up and it zapped him. Hissing, he dropped the note. “Come out come out where ever you are!”

“Should I shoot him?” A sniper whispered into his com. 

“Describe him to me.” Michael separated himself from the group.

“Brown shaggy looking hair, short, beard, wait, wait just a minute…I think he has blue eyes.”

“Yell out the name Elijah.” 

“But that’ll blow my cover!”

“Just do it.” 

“Oi! Elijah!”

The man turned and looked around. “Who said that?”

During the distraction Michael slipped out of the room and was standing a nearby desk. “Long time no see, eh buddy?”

“Michael!” He walked in for a hug.

“I thought you were dead.” Michael crossed his arms

“If people don’t call you after they get right home, you think they’re dead.” Elijah laughed.

“I have enough experience to feel this way. So do you.” Michael broke out into a grin and hugged him. 

Michael tapped a few times on a wall and it slid open sending everyone out and back to their desks. Ivanka smiled and walked up to Elijah. “Eli!” she squealed and hugged him tightly.

The elevator whooshed open and Tom and Kaylee walked out. 

“Eli!” Tom took off his sunglasses. “I’ll be damned! It is you!” he jogged up and clasped him into a hug. “I thought you were—”

“Dead! I know. That’s what everyone apparently thought. Well, I’m not. Here I am.” He splayed his arms out. 

“Did you bring her?” Ivanka asked.

“Yeah, she’s by the elevators.” Tom answered curtly. “So how have you been?!” He put his attention back to Eli.

“I’ve been good. We’re doing better overseas than we are here apparently.”

“I thought I told you to come in through the back?” Michael looked at Tom.

“I knew it was him; the fool called me and asked me for the code.” Michael looked at Elijah for confirmation; he smiled sheepishly in return.

“You need to be more careful. What if it was a trap?”

“You need to get that stick out ya arse.” Tom escorted Eli over to the drinks bar. 

 

 

“How are you feeling?” Ivanka sat next to Kaylee. “That jacket seems a little big on you.” she smiled.

“Oh! Ha, I forgot I was even wearing it.” Kaylee took off Tom’s jacket and folded it. 

“Come, let’s get you cleaned up.” 

“That sounds nice.” she smiled and followed the friendly Russian to a new room.


	8. Protection

Jeremy scratched his head as he walked down the parking lot looking for a car to steal. He came across an old 1997 Mazda Cruizer who had her windows rolled down. Unlocking the door, and knocking the steering wheel out of place, he drove it for a few miles looking for another parking lot so he could switch out cars. Finally he settled on a Dodge Charger. The sun was starting to rise which made it easier on his eyes when checking for any tracking devices, or alarms. He pulled into a field and dropped his head onto the wheel. His lip was starting to heal but he had to be careful when he talked or else it could rip open again.

 

 

“Anyone read me? Come in. Anyone copy?” Michael’s belt buzzed. He unlatched the mysterious walkie talkie and answered back.

“Is she safe?” The voice croaked.

“Yes, the goods have been shipped.” Michael decided to use code due to his incessant paranoia. 

 

 

Kaylee walked out of the room wearing something similar to what Ivanka was wearing. “Why does mine seem so much bulkier than yours?” she poked at the fabric.

“You need more protection for now. Do not worry. After training, you will have cute suit.”

“Training?”

Just then Elijah walked up with his hand extended. “Hiya! I’m Elijah.”

“Hello.” Kaylee shook his hand. “I’m Kaylee.”

“Great. Hi Kaylee, I’m going to train you! This will be so exciting!” 

Ivanka giggled to herself as she walked away from the two. She was always so amused at how he seemed so cheerful, even after all he’s seen.

“Come this way.” He held open a door that she never noticed was there before. “I know this is all probably really scary but it’s necessary. You’re a part of the defensive now so you need to keep on your toes at practically all times.” He smiled as he handed her a wooden stick. “I’m going to teach you the basics and Ivanka will teach you general computer skills.” He grabbed a wooden stick and lunged at her. She brought it up to her face for protection and yelped. “Lesson numero uno my little padawan learner,” he giggled, “no noises.”

 

 

“Hey,” Michael found Tom in his bunk sharpening his knives. “I was contacted by the walkie talkie again.”

“Anything new?” he finished his drink.

“Just the same thing: Questioning about whether or not she was safe.”

“Did you ask him when he was going to cut the crap and show himself?”

“This is why I do desk duty and you don’t.”

“I wasn’t manufactured to kiss asses, I’m not sorry.” He chucked a knife at the bulls’ eye of his dartboard. “Did he though?”

“No. All he said is that we’d see soon enough…whatever that means.”

Tom threw another knife.

“Is something bothering you?” Michael kicked the door shut and propped his legs on the wall. 

“No.” Tom continued sharpening.

“You never sharpen your knives unless something is on your mind.”

“I’ve just been…thinking, that’s all.”

“About what?” 

“Why do you care?” Another knife cut the dart board.

“I already have to deal with one riddle; I don’t want to have to sort through your words.” Michael spun the walkie talkie in his hands.

“You know what’s bothering me.”

Michael hooked the talkie back on his belt and sighed. “Here we go.”

“You see?” Tom placed the rest of the knifes away. “That is exactly why I don’t bother talking to you about it. You just brush it off like my opinion doesn’t matter.”

“Ivanka is perfectly fine Tom! I don’t understand why you’re so paranoid about her being here! And you’re not hiding it very well either.” Michael stood up and tossed the metal chair to the corner of the room. 

Tom got up. “I’m not hiding it well?! Why do I have to hide my distaste for your little Russian slut?!” Michael’s fist made contact with Tom’s face. “You know just as well as I do that if this situation was reverse, she would have been gone within the first week of me bringing her.” 

“Now you’re just talking shit.” Michael shoved Tom against the wall.

“If your mind was clear and not fogged up with lust you’d see it too.” Tom tossed his arms and shoved Michael away from him. “Something just doesn’t add up with her.”

Michael opened the door, “Let me know when you’ve decided to stop acting like such a twat.”

 

 

Tom ripped open his door and grabbed his car keys.

“Hey where are you going?” Michael called after Tom.

“Out!” He snatched his jacket off the seat Kaylee left it on and exited the room.

 

 

The cold chill of the air calmed his anger. He took a few deep breaths but was interrupted by a presence. 

“Elijah.” Tom opened his eyes and saw a tiny man leaning up against the window sill. “What are you doing out here?” 

“Smoke break. You want one?” He opened his carton and positioned it in Tom’s direction.

“But you don’t smoke.” 

“It’s the only way I can get a break. When someone says they’re on a smoking break, no one comes out to talk to them. And let’s face it, not too many people are up for smoking in silence with each other.”

“Smart man.” He spun his car keys on his index finger.

“Headed somewhere?” 

“I don’t know. I just need some fresh air.”

“I know what you mean.”

“How is it overseas?”

“Brutal. Michael debriefed me a little after I arrived; you guys have it easy here. They would have had her killed in a heart beat if this was China.”

“Knock on wood.” Tom looked at the sky.

“I just wonder what they have planned. Like, why are they so soft here? Do they just not know that they’re the joke of all other gangs?”

“I hope that’s what it is. I can’t handle another sneak attack.” he added quietly.

Silence fell over them both as they remembered their first official mission. They were like all the other men, new to the system and eager to higher their rank. It was a foolish mistake that caused too many lives. 

“Have you visited his grave recently?” Elijah looked at Tom quickly and then to the floor.

“No.” A tear rolled down his cheek.

“You should, for closure you know.”

“Yeah. I dunno.” his voice cracked, “Look, I’m going to just drive around for a bit. Call me if you need anything.”

“Don’t do anything stupid man.” Elijah grabbed his cigarette carton and walked back inside. 

 

 

“Where is he going?” Michael asked, his face wracked with guilt.

“To Robbie’s grave.” Elijah said lowly.

“Damn.” Michael let out a long sigh. “How’s Kaylee?” 

“She’s a fast learner. You may have some competition.” he socked Michael playfully in the arm. “She’s with Ivanka now though.”

“Did you pick up any special enhancements while you were with her?”

“What do you mean?”

“I keep getting warned to watch and protect her, but I don’t know why.”

“She’s getting hunted isn’t she?”

“Yeah but—”

“Then you don’t need any other reason not to watch and protect her like she was your own blood.” Elijah walked back to the training room.


	9. Towers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no knowledge of how the inner workings of militaristic ranking works. Just a head up; all I know comes from movies that I've seen.

Tom drove around aimlessly for a while not caring about speed limits or stop signs. He soon found himself parked in an open field when he finally broke down. He gripped the steering wheel with one hand and punched it with his other. 

 

 

The year was 1995 and the boys in Squadron 459 had just gotten word that another attack was made. Maybe now they could prove their colours. Tom ran into the bunks and gathered the boys: James, Elijah, Michael, Matthew, and Robert. “I was just on the tap line and I heard that the French have threatened to steal out main ship liners, and we’re the closest base!”

“I still don’t understand why we even have to fight this. If they just—” Matt started.

“Can it man!!” James jumped onto his bed in a warrior pose. “Tonight we become men!”

“The thrill of the rush!” Elijah acted like he was hit. 

“It’ll be better than any gals kiss!” Michael yelled

“I dunno what you’re talking about!” Robert cackled. “You Germans must not have good kissers!”

“He’s part Irish too, dumb shit!” Tom smacked his little brother on the back of the head.

“Ya can’t hit me! We’re related! That’s like, abuse or something.” Robert tackled Tom.

“Uncle! Uncle! Get off of me ya tit!” Tom laughed and pushed Robbie off of him. 

“You guys are brothers?” Matt asked.

“Maybe if you stopped lying to the officials when they ask you what’s in your cigarettes, and actually give it up, you might be able to save what few brain cells you have left.” James said.

“They’re adopted or something. I don’t know and I don’t care! Tonight we fight!” Elijah stifled a laugh.

“Oh shite, someone’s coming.” Robert warned. They straightened up their beds and clothes and stood at attention.

“It’s war time boys. Get suited up.” The Sergeant left to move onto the next room.

“I have butterflies in me tum.” 

“Stop being such a girl Michael!” Tom laughed. 

 

The fight was brutal. Not only had the French tried to invade land, but they had planted some men inside the barracks causing mass chaos and one hell of a distraction. When the French finally retreated, Squadron 459 was granted stars and Tom had warned the ranking of Corporal, meaning it would be him who informed the crew of battle and him who would set up a plan of attack. 

“Did you see those dirty eyed bastards?” Matthew spewed. “You can tell their eyes are fake. Killing for sport, dying quickly was a gift to them.”

“Calm down and shut your mouth. Words like that’ll get you reported.” Michael warned.

“And stop being such a snoot. Jesus you get cranky without your weed.” James tossed Matt’s cigarette case toward him.

“Are you gonna forget about us all now that you’re the big shit on campus, Tom?” Robert asked quietly as he helped his bigger brother pack.

“No, I won’t. But if you see me becoming intolerant and out of sorts, punch me.”

“You’re giving me a free coupon to punch you? Hell, I’ll take it.” 

Tom wrapped his arms around his little brother, grabbed his bag, and said a quick goodbye to the rest of the group.

 

They didn’t see Tom for a few weeks since the base wasn’t in any danger; Tom was busy catching up on war strategy and the real reason behind the world chaos. 

“Thomas.”

“Sir yes sir.” Tom stood up and closed his book.

“At ease. I’ve got some bad news.”

“Please, have a seat.” They sat down. Tom braced himself.

“The French have allied with the Chinese. Official word is that they are business partners discussing oil affairs. We all know that that means they’re talking ways to take us down. We need to be in tip top shape. I’m letting you chose two other men to collaborate on. I trust you to make the right decision and pick because of wit and not bloodline.” The Sergeant stood up and left. Tom knew exactly who he was referring to. Everyone knew that while Robert was one of the best shots, he had focus issues and that could be a risk. He called in Elijah and Michael and debriefed them. He couldn’t bring himself to face Robert knowing that he didn’t choose him. 

 

The time came when it was time to suit up again. A double attack coming from two of the strongest gangs in the eye business was a daunting task to think about, but they knew with their wit, they could achieve success. Tom, Elijah, and Michael, had decided to cash their hope on Robert’s impeccable aim. He would be posted on the top of the second highest tower facing the east while the others would be on the ground floor protecting town gates. Little did they know that there was a mole that had eavesdropped and informed the gangs in return for immunity. The three men were very confused when they received a package that morning with a finger. Attached to that finger was a sentence written in French. “There are liars and traitors amongst the best of you.” They discarded it, writing it off as foolish taunting. When roll call came back, a soldier was missing. They wrote that off also. The plan was set and everyone in their places. 

The first strike was to the tallest tower, then the third tallest. Anybody directly in front of the tower gates had their eyes gutted and those who tried to help the fallen were also gutted immediately. Since they were the brains of the operations, Michael, Elijah, and Tom stepped onto the battle field no more than six minutes later than usual. Dirt and blood was smeared everywhere. Body parts tossed about carelessly. Clumps of freshly dead and newly blinded people lay strewn all over. Tom looked up at the skies and saw an enemy plane hovering trying to find the perfect shot for the second to the last tower: The one holding Robert. 

“Tom you can’t leave! You’re gonna get yourself killed!” Michael yelled over the gunfire. 

“They’re going to kill Robbie!” he screamed while dodging bullets.

“Robbie!” he screamed, “Get down!” 

Robert had aimed his sniper rifle with the plane right in the crosshairs. His brows furrowed in concentration and just as he was about to pull the trigger he was jerked backwards.

“Poor boy. Stupid boy.” 

“Let go of me you French bastard!” Robert thrust his elbow back and the man holding him dropped him. Tom ran in, shot the Frenchman, and carried Robert out of the tower.

Just as they were about 50 feet from it, brick and ash exploded everywhere.

“Holy fuck!” Robert yelled closing his eyes as to not get debris lodged in.

Tom felt something warm trickle down his hand. He pleaded to God that the warmth he felt was coming from himself and not his brother.

The ground shook with another explosion causing Tom to hold on tighter. Robert let out a yelp of pain, his face turning flush white. “Something’s not right Tommy.”

“Just hold on Robbie. Just hold on. Listen to my voice.” He kept running.

“Is he okay?” Elijah asked as Michael cleared off a library desk. 

“Back up.” Tom commanded as he undid all the snaps and buckles on Robert’s uniform.

“Tommy…I don’t feel so well.” he tried to reach his hand out but it dropped.

“Come back to me Robert. Come back to me.” He pleaded.

Michael opened up his first aid kit and started applying pressure to Robert’s wound. The Frenchmen had stabbed him in what looked like an angle that tore open a few organs and pierced a hole in his lung.

“I’m not gonna make it, am I?” 

Tom grabbed Robert’s gray hand and kissed it. “Just stay here with my voice and you’ll be okay.”

Robert tried laughing but it sounded like a pitiful wheeze. “Remember that one time when you fell off the bridge and busted your nose all because you were trying to impress Clara? So much blood… You looked hideous for weeks.” he started coughing again.

“Try to keep him still.” Michael grabbed more gauze. 

“Stop.” Robert waved Michael away from him and winced in pain. “I’m gonna die anyway.” he slurred.

“Stop talking like that.” Tom said through tears.

“I can feel it Tommy.”

“Everyone out.” Tom demanded. Michael and Elijah stood there stunned. “OUT!” He shouted. 

The next time anyone ever saw Robbie was when they had flown him to the States to be buried. It was a small ceremony with not much talking. Tom sat in the back and refused to look at anyone. He blamed himself and his cockiness for the death of all those men. If he had only listened to the warning attached to the finger. If only he had paid attention to all those signs, then he would be able to see Robert again. “It’s not your fault.” Elijah had told him time and time again. “We ignored those signs too.” Michael said, trying to east his pain. But he wouldn’t have it. “I will never fight like that again.” he told them after the ceremony was finished and the casket lowered.

 

 

Tom got out of his car since the sun was roasting him, and sat on the hood. He took his jacket and sunglasses off, breathing in the landscape. Just as he was about to head back, he spotted a car parked a ways down. He instinctively put on his sunglasses and grabbed his gun. Walking soft enough as to not hear the grass crunch under his boots, he walked up to the passenger’s side door and tapped the glass. A slightly tan man raised his head. His eye was almost swollen shut and his cheek was badly bruised. Tom tapped the glass again and motioned for the man to open the door. Once it was open, Tom noticed a walkie talkie on this man’s lap. He pressed on it and called.

“Come in. Anyone copy?”

“Yes. I copy.”

“Michael?!”

“Tom?”

Tom jammed the talkie in his pocket and carried the man back to his car.


	10. Morphine

“Where am I?” Jeremy rasped.

“I wish I could tell you.” Kaylee touched his hand. “I don’t even know where we are. How are you feeling?”

“I…I can’t see.” Jeremy sat straight up. “I can’t see!”

“Stop yelling, you’ll rip your stitches. I’ll get help.” Kaylee ran to the main room and found Michael.

“Michael!” He looked up from a pair of walkie talkies that were sitting on his desk. “Jeremy can’t see.”

“What?”

“He’s blind! He says he can’t see and he’s freaking the fuck out!”

Michael dropped his screwdriver and grabbed the nearest medical technician. “Run him through diagnostics.” The technician started to leave when Michael grabbed him again. “And fast.” he demanded. “Pull up a chair. I have to ask you some questions.”

“What are they going to do to him?” Kaylee stood still.

“Sit and I’ll tell you.”

“Tell me now or you won’t get to ask me any questions.” she crossed her arms.

“They’re just checking him again but with a more intense focus on the problem area.”

“You mean his eyes?”

“Yes, his eyes. Now sit.”

She sat down. “What do you need to know?”

“How did you meet Jeremy?” he spun the walkie talkie around in circles.

“Um, I was at the gym and he was my trainer.”

Michael cocked his eyebrow. “Do you really expect me to believe that?” He turned his computer screen to face her and began scrolling. “Everything you’ve ever bought a membership from is logged on here and I didn’t run into any YMCA registration papers. Now let’s try this again. Where do you know Jeremy from?”

Kaylee refused herself the pleasure of jumping over the desk and trying out her new training moves on Michael’s face. She settled for squeezing the hand rests of the chairs. “I got into some stuff and he helped me out.”

“Vague answers are only going to make me ask more questions.” Michael leaned back.

“Bar hopping, drugs, guys that aren’t too good. I was purposely defying Daddy’s orders but I dug myself into a whole too deep. There are you happy now?”

“Nope. Keep going. I need to know why they want you of all people.”

“It’s because I’m the last in the community to have eyes like these.”

“There has to be more. They don’t kidnap and interrogate boyfriends just for that.”

“You want to hear the funny thing about excessive drug use over a large amount of time?” Michael looked up from what he was doing. “You don’t remember. Sorry buddy.” Kaylee got up and walked back to Jeremy’s room, waiting for him.

 

 

“His eyes.” 

“Holy fuck you scared me!” Michael put the pieces of the walkie talkie down.

“Sorry.” Ivanka sat down. “He doesn’t have brown eyes. They are contacts he wears to blend in.”

“They stopped issuing those years ago though.”

“Doesn’t mean they stopped selling and making them on the black market.” Elijah filled up his water bottle.

“Okay, then. Why is he blind?”

Before Ivanka could open her mouth, Tom piped up. “The contacts were poisoning him and the medicine we gave him just sped up the process. They were able to get the majority of the poison out. He’ll start seeing again in a few days.” 

“Why do I feel like I’m being purposely left out? How did you all know about this before I did?”

“I usually don’t bother men when they’re hunched over their desks working busily with their hands.” 

Elijah snickered at Tom’s remark.

“I don’t understand the joke.” Ivanka put her hair in a ponytail.

“Good.” Michael said embarrassed. 

“Careful, I don’t want you to go blind.” Tom popped another M&M in his mouth. 

“I was unscrewing the walkie talkies for Christ sake!”

Elijah snorted as he entered Jeremy’s room.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Kaylee lifted her head from her chair.

“It’s alright.”

“Why don’t you get some rest. I’m sure the beds are much more comfortable then these chairs.”

“Watch him for me and get me if something else happens?”

Elijah nodded and took her chair once she left.

Jeremy shuffled from his sleep. “I smell coffee.”

“At least your sense of smell is still intact”

“Is that suppose to be a joke?” he coughed.

Elijah put a cup of water to Jeremy’s lips. “No. I mean they beat you up pretty good, I’d a figured your nasal passages would have been swollen or something.”

“They were for a while but I was in the field for a couple of days.”

“You were only there for a few hours.”

“Didn’t seem like that to me. Sometimes I would wake up and see darkness and other times I’d see light. I guess I confused my failing eyes for days.”

“The root of your problem was the contacts by the way. Don’t by cheap shit.” Jeremy smiled. “Can I ask you something?” Elijah continued.

“Fire away.”

“Why did you have the matching walkie talkie on your lap?”

“Because I could no longer hold it on the account of being unconscious.”

“I mean, how did you get it in the first place?”

“I found it.”

“Where?”

“What is this? 20 questions?” 

“We can make it that if you want.”

“I want silence and my eyesight back.” Jeremy looked over at the general vicinity where Elijah’s voice was coming from. “Can I go back to sleep?”

“Yeah but I can’t go. I promised Kaylee I’d stay and watch you.”

“Sounds kinky.” he made himself more comfortable and dozed off. 

 

 

Tom crumpled his bag of M&M’s and tossed them into the trash.

“You sure do eat a lot of those.” Ivanka said.

“I do.” Tom sipped some water.

“Where do you even get them? I never see anyone else with them.”

“I have money and a car.” he put the cap back on and stared walking away.

“Wait! Tom!”

He stopped and turned his head to the side.

“Why do I get the feeling you don’t like me?”

“Because I don’t.” he existed the room.

Ivanka stood opened mouth staring at the door. 

“What’s the matter baby?” Michael wrapped his arms around her waist.

She quickly closed her mouth, turned around, and kissed him. “I thought of something.”

“You’re so smart.” he said between kisses.

“Can I tell you or are you just going to keep kissing me?” She rested her hand on his chest. “What if Jeremy is here as a trap? Think about it. He had the walkie talkie and was parked a within eyesight of Robert’s grave. He comes in sick so we give him treatment. If he’s chipped he’s been here long enough to give off a signal. Someone could be coming. It was very dangerous for Tom to bring a brown eyed person to our headquarters, Michael.” 

“We checked him twice and have yet to find any evidence to support that theory. I’ll keep it in mind though.”

“You’re heart is beating very fast.” Ivanka looked up at him through her lashes.

“I am holding the most attractive girl who I’ve ever seen in my arms.” 

She squeezed him tighter and led him to their room.

 

 

“How’s he doing?” Tom leaned on the glass door frame.

“Okay I guess. The dude sleeps…a lot.” Elijah rubbed his eyes.

“Go rest, I’ll baby sit the fully grown man.” 

“Thanks.” Eli yawned.

Once the coast was clear, Tom kicked the side of the bed, jolting Jeremy awake. 

“Stop!” Jeremy yelled clutching his blanket, knuckles turning white.

“Who are you telling to stop?” 

“What? Oh. It’s fine.” The heart monitor attached to him slowed back down to a regular pace. 

“That didn’t look or sound too fine to me. Spill.”

“What makes you think I’ll tell you anything?” Jeremy poked at the gauze covering his eyes.

“Leave it alone unless you want a massive headache which I will deny you any pain meds for. You’re going to tell me because you’re on a hearty dose of morphine so I could either pump it up making you stoned to the point where you’ll tell me ALL your secrets or I could lower the amount pumping through your veins substantially, making you feel like your skin is on fire. Or you know, we could act like two mature adults.”

“I’m horrible with starting stimulating conversation.”

“Where did you get the walkie talkie?” Tom placed his finger on the increase button on the morphine machine and pushed it.

“Like I told the little guy, I found it.”

“How did you know that guy was little?” he pushed it a few more times.

Jeremy’s posture changed from pin straight to relaxed. Tom leaned back in the chair. “Like I asked before, how did you know the guy was little?” 

“His voice was familiar so I tied the two together. Man I feel really good.” he said slowly.

“Where have you heard his voice before?”

“The recruitment office.”

“What recruitment office?”

“The only one there is for people like me and him.”

“You know the system?”

“I’ve worked it practically all my life.” Jeremy said even slower.

“What position did you hold?”

“Vice President…why do I feel so good?”

“They say telling the truth makes you feel warm and bubbly inside.” Tom propped his feet on the arm rest attached to the bed. “Vice President, huh. How do I know you’re not making this up?”

“I had the…walkie talkie…didn’t I?” He pulled the blanket up to his chin.

“You getting tired?” 

“Yeah…” he said greatly resembling a little child.

Tom opened a drawer and pulled out a syringe. “This is going to keep you knocked out for a few hours.” He placed the needle in Jeremy’s IV port. “Good night.”

“Good night Tom.” Jeremy mumbled. 

Tom stared dumbfounded. “How do you know my name? I didn’t join until later.”

"We always had an eye on you and Robert.” he mumbled before going to sleep.


	11. Poison

“Hey Kaylee.” Tom grabbed a sparring stick. “Let’s practice.”

She stopped stretching and wrapped her hands.

“But if I win, I get to ask you a question that you have to answer honestly.” 

“And if I win?” Kaylee grabbed a dulled down sword.

“You won’t but, I guess we can apply the same rules to me.”

“On the count of three. One…Two…” Kaylee was thrown back.

“In real life, who the hell is going to wait until three?” Tom tossed her weapon to the side and pinned her down. “How old were you when you met Jeremy?”

“Sixteen.” 

Tom helped her up and they took their places, opting for fists instead of weapons. She struck him in the gut and kicked him in the groin.

“Illegal move!” He squeaked as he fell to the floor wincing in pain. 

“Why do you seem so mad all the time?”

“Because I’m always thinking about something.”

“What are you thinking about?”

“That’s two questions…” he got up and placed his hands on his knees. She went over to see if he was okay when he sprung up, twisted her arms behind her back and caught her in a chokehold. “Where does Jeremy work?”

“He told me he helped his dad at his auto shop but he never let me visit him.” he squeezed her neck tighter. “He told me to not even bother looking for it because I would never find it!” His clutch became tighter. “He’s right, I never found it.” Tom let go of her and she fell to the floor gasping for air. “You don’t play fair do you?”

“You kicked me hard enough to the point where I doubt I’ll ever have children; I was only getting even.”

“By depriving me of oxygen?”

“Yes.” 

Ivanka stepped into the room with two computers. 

“You look freshly sexed.” Tom said disgustedly as he walked out of the room.

“You’re neck!” Ivanka placed the computers down and unzipped the beginning of Kaylee’s suit. “It’s bruising!” 

“It’s nothing.” She stepped back and zipped it shut. “Tom and I were just sparring.” 

“Sparring doesn’t lead to bruising, Kaylee.”

“It’s not like he attacked me!”

“Come on. Follow me to the kitchen. I’ll get you some ice.”

 

 

“Hmmm…I thought I was all out of them.” Tom entered his room with a stack of reading under his arm. He set them down on his desk and picked up the well-known brown packet of candy. His teeth ripped open a slit on the side as he sat down at his desk chair and started reading the newspaper.

 

 

As they were walking down the dimly lit hallway to the kitchen, Ivanka stopped. “I forgot something back in the training room. I’ll meet you there?”

“Sure.” 

Ivanka walked back down the familiar path, past the hospital wing, bathrooms, and bedrooms. Her footsteps were barely audible as she looked into Tom’s room. He was sitting at his desk flipping through something, chewing on some M&M’s. Ivanka smirked to herself as she entered the training room.

 

“Damn I’m thirsty…” Tom placed his newspaper down and slid his chair to the mini fridge he kept in the corner of his room. He opened it up and a piece of paper fell out. 

“I.O.U: A refill on beverages. Sorry. Kaylee and I got thirsty after fighting and the kitchen is far / I’m lazy. –Eli”

“Lazy you are.” He crumpled the paper and tossed it in the trash bin. Tapping a beat on his leg, Tom stood up and walked to the main room to settle for some lukewarm water instead.

 

“Hey! There you are.” Michael walked up to Tom who was staring at the drink options. “You don’t look so good.” Tom continued to stare unblinkingly. “Tom, man, are you alright?” Michael angled himself to get a better look at his friend. “You’re…I think you’re turning gray!” He sat Tom down on a chair, who still remained in a vegetative state. Sweat was pouring down his face and Tom could feel his heart begin to race. He was trapped in his head, or so it seemed, because he kept yelling for help but no one was listening. “Talk to me!” Michael slapped Tom across the face. He remained slack jawed staring at the floor. “We need a technician stat!” Michael called out.


	12. Bruise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had actually forgotten about this piece, but I kept getting comments to add to it.
> 
> Your wish is my command.
> 
> <3

“How’s he doing?” Ivanka leaned her head on Michael’s shoulder. 

“Not good.” 

“What’s wrong?! I came as fast as I could!” Elijah grabbed the wall, catching his breath.

“He was poisoned but no one knows how or with what.” Michael scratched his chin.

“Go rest for a little bit.” Ivanka soothed.

“While one of my best mates is dying in front of my eyes? I don’t think so.” Michael shook her off and entered the room.

“Why don’t you just hang back…just until he cools off.” Eli smiled politely and followed Michael. 

 

 

“Hello? Hello?” Kaylee called in the kitchen. “Where is everybody?” She grabbed a few water bottles and walked back down the long stretch of hallway. “Oh, Tom’s fridge…” she thought to herself. She placed the majority of the bottles in his mini fridge and straightened up the rest of his room. “Oh! Yum. Chocolate…” she picked up the M&M bag and popped a few in her mouth. “Ew! Gross!” She spit what hadn't yet melted out and rinsed her mouth. “That is disgusting. They must be expired or something. He needs to learn what good chocolate tastes like.” Kaylee shut the door on her way out. “What’s all the commotion about?” Ivanka turned around and looked at her with water lining her eyelids. “Ivanka, what’s wrong?”

“Tom’s dying.”

“What?”

“Tom’s sick and they don’t know what’s wrong with him.”

Kaylee wrapped her arms around Ivanka’s sobbing shoulders and sat her down. “Here, have some water and try to calm down. I’ll see if I can figure out anything more.”

Once Kaylee left, Ivanka wiped the tears away and fixed her makeup. “Amateurs.” 

 

 

“What happened?” Kaylee slid open the curtain partition.

“I don’t think it’s the best idea for you to be here.” the on call nurse tried to push her out.

“He was fine like 30 minutes ago. What happened?” she said slowly, enunciating each word.

“If we knew, I’d of told you already.” Michael rubbed his eyes.

“What’s wrong with your neck?” Elijah walked up to her.

“Nothing. Jesus, this isn’t about me. What’s wrong with Tom? What, did I kick him too hard or something?”

“What?” Michael faced her.

“We were practicing in the training room, then Ivanka came in and he left. He was joking and full of energy no less than 30 minutes ago.”

“That narrows it down.”

“What narrows what down?” Kaylee crossed her arms.

“Now we have a time window. The time in between him walking out of your session and him spasming out in the main room is when he was poisoned.” Elijah took out a piece of paper and began writing.

“Poisoned…?”

“His blood readings are off the charts. Something is being pumped through his system and we don’t know what it is.”

Kaylee sat down and began to wipe the sweat from her brow.

“How are you sweating? It’s like 60° in here.” Elijah stepped closer to her and undid the top of her zipper. “Mike, look at this.” He pointed to the deepening bruise covering Kaylee’s neck. 

“It’s fine.” She swatted him away.

“How did you get that?” Michael left Tom’s bedside.

“Tom got a little rough during training, that’s all.”

“How?”

“He had me in a chokehold and kept squeezing me tighter for information. We were playing a silly game where the winner got to ask the loser a question. I guess he didn’t want to have to win two more rounds because he got 3 answers out of me.”

“That would have left a simple bruise on you. Not this dark. Can I?” Eli motioned to unzip more.

“What’s stopping you?” She snapped.

“Look.” Michael stopped Elijah. “Her vein…” 

“It’s the same as Tom’s…” 

“Nurse!”

 

“This is ridiculous.” Kaylee glared at them. “Really? I get a bruise and you toss me in a hospital bed and attach wires to me. This isn’t how you treat a girl.”

“Her blood report sir.” The nurse handed Michael a piece of freshly printed paper and walked off. 

“It’s the same damn thing except her numbers aren’t nearly as high as his.” He crossed his arms and stared at her.

“Take a picture. It’ll last longer.” She stared back. 

“What are you thinking of? A quarantine?” Elijah placed the report on the bedside table.

“Did you kiss him?” Michael asked Kaylee.

“Excuse me?!”

“Did you kiss Tom anytime in between training and before he was admitted?”

“Oh, yeah, we went at it like dogs on the wrestling mats. You might want to send in the janitorial staff to clean it up.” 

“This isn’t a joking matter, Kaylee.”

“I did not have sexual relations with that man. I have Jeremy, remember?”

“Did you happen to kiss Jeremy today?”

“No.” 

“I need a full account for what you did from the minute Tom left the training room till now.” Elijah got his notepad back out. 

“Ivanka came in with computers but we never got to them because she wanted me to put ice on my bruise. Halfway to the kitchen, she bailed on me saying she left something and she’d meet me back in the room. I enter the kitchen and felt around for the light,but I couldn’t find it. It took me forever, but I felt my way to the fridge and grabbed a few water bottles. Now that I think about it, I totally forgot about the ice. Whatever. On my way back, I stopped at Tom’s room to stock up his fridge since you and I depleted it. I tidied up his room since I know he’s been stressed about something, and ate some of his nasty ass M&M’s. Then I came here, talked to Ivanka, and was harassed by you two. Save, send, print. That’s what happened.”


End file.
